


Legacies

by ardentaislinn



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Daniel name their newborn son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacies

Though he hid it well, Daniel was panicking,

Peggy had been in labour for almost ten hours and she was starting to tire. He knew that his hair and clothes were an absolute mess, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was Peggy’s strained face and desperately pleading eyes.

“Daniel, please relax. This isn’t unusual,” Peggy implored him between contractions.

Perhaps he wasn’t hiding his worry quite as well as he thought.

“I just need you to be alright,” he told her.

Peggy glared at him. “Well, I just need this baby to be born.”

“Right,” Daniel said with a supportive nod. 

He took a deep breath to gather some control, but then Peggy was immediately hit with another contraction, more powerful than any of the previous ones, and any calm he may have gathered immediately shattered. Peggy squeezed his hand in a vice grip as she yelled obscenities at the top of her lungs. The nurse looked completely unconcerned. Apparently such language was common in the birthing room.

“One more push,” the woman said determinedly.

Peggy complied, crushing Daniel’s hand in hers. His heart constricted painfully at the evidence of Peggy’s pain, wishing he could transfer it to himself.

His world narrowed down to Peggy, and every fleeting expression that crossed her face. Until, with a final push followed by a massive sigh of relief, it was all over.

The baby let out a loud squall, and Peggy huffed an exhausted laugh. “Thank God.”

Daniel felt tears burn at the back of his eyes, so he leaned forward to kiss Peggy’s forehead in the hope she wouldn’t see. He lingered there, trying to impart all his pride and love for this woman in that one simple gesture.

“You did it, Peg,” he whispered, his voice hoarse.

And then the nurse was returning, a tiny bundle swathed in blue cradled gently in her arms.

Peggy reached out and the nurse transferred the miniature human into her waiting arms. “It’s a boy,” she added unnecessarily.

Daniel enclosed his wife and child in a gentle embrace, his thumb lightly stroking over the back of Peggy’s hand where she held their child. He was perfect, and so utterly vulnerable that Daniel felt his heart and soul envelop that small person in a circle of love and protection.

“I’ve been thinking about names,” Daniel began after a moment, his breath catching on a wave of emotion.

Peggy turned her head, looking at him curiously. Daniel could only imagine the sight he made, wild-eyed and possibly a little delirious, but he had to say it. “There’s one man that has meant a great deal to both of us,” he began, then stopped as he saw the agonised hope in her expression. He took a shaky breath, the tears creeping back into his eyes. “Steve Rogers was a hero to many people, but none moreso than us. He saved my life, and to you...well.”

Peggy twisted her hand to grip his tightly, her eyes trepidatious. “Daniel, what are you saying?”

“I thought...Do you think we might call him...Roger?” Daniel said, his voice going up a little with nerves on the final question.

She sucked in a startled breath at his words and tears glistened in her eyes. “You would...you’d do that?” she asked, unable to keep her voice steady.

“Of course,” Daniel replied instantly. “He means a lot to both of us, and I can’t imagine a greater start to our son’s life than to name him after the best man either of us have known. Can you?”

Wordless, Peggy shook her head, her tears spilling down her cheeks. “You’re wonderful, Daniel,” she managed eventually. Daniel smiled and gave her a chaste kiss.

“No, you are,” he told her, then glanced down at the tiny bundle in her arms. “You both are. You and Roger.”

For the first time in ten hours, Daniel felt calm, as if all was right with the world.


End file.
